codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bad Times
This story belongs to the series None Spared: Art of War, it is about a group of US soldiers who fight the MERC and the KPA, as well as rebel groups in the Philippines. Chapter 1 March 20th, 2015, 0945 Hours USMC 13th MEU deployed in Libya Douglas Halifax woke up to the voice of his squadmate George Stedanko. "Wake up, sleeping beauty" George said, Halifax woke up. "We're starting our assault on Libya, better get up 'n get ready, Doug" George said as he raised his backpack and put it on his shoulder, Doug got up and got in his uniform, he picked up his gas mask and his helmet, his gas mask was attached to his belt and his helmet was on, he headed to receive his guns, an M4A1 and a MEUSOC M1911, it was then when 2nd Lt.Michael Collins stepped in. "Marines, we're assaulting the city of Sirte in Libya, there are 200 plus MERC combatants stationed in the coast, there are numerous mortars and armored vehicles, but we're going to get in there and push the bad guys out. Oah?" Collins said. "Oah!" was the reply of the Marines. "Damn good marines, head to your landing craft" Halifax and Stedanko were in the same squad, Apache 6-1, lead by 2nd Lt. Michael Collins, in his squad was James West, Miles Watson, Bill Gardney and Kyle Nelson, they all headed to their AAV-7A1 Amtracs, Apache 6-1 stepped in the vehicle and the driver turned the engine on, they were all really nervous. As the Amtrac was getting closer to the beach, Kyle could hear his heartbeats, the blood rushing through his veins and he felt a severe stomachache, he couldn't resist, Kyle vomited in the Amtrac. "Kyle! Is everything OK?" Bill asked as everyone else stared at Kyle shivering and turning pale as he leaned on the vehicle. "Aww, look at him. Do you miss your momma? Such a pussy, Nelson" Miles said in a rude tone. "Shut up Miles, if you say something else, I'll shoot you and leave you behind to be held captive by the MERC" Collins said, they all knew about Watson's reputation, rude, aggressive and 'such a dick' as referred by Douglas Halifax. "I don't think so sir, I can barely move, I can't hold my gun properly, I don't think I'll make it" Kyle replied as his voice tone sounded more nervous, but then, they heard the gunfire hit the vehicle, they had reached the ground. "Shit, we're here, everyone get outside, Apache 6-1, stay close" yelled Douglas as the doors in the LVT-7 opened, the first victim of the day, a young looking MERC rebel in his early 20's was shot directly in the chest by James West, West only felt the sudden anger and grief in himself after shooting the man, the only thing West could do was think of it. "Team, on me, there's 4 RPG-7s up in that ridge" Michael Collins ordered as he maintained cover behind the LVT-7, it was so sudden, a PG-7V rocket hit the AMTRAC where the Apache team was taking cover, everyone scattered on the ground, Bill Gardney turned his head to see what happened, he saw a young Marine trying to stand up when he was shot by a MERC sniper, the marine collapsed and started pleading for his life, but it was useless, a grenade exploded beside him and instantly killed him. Gardney stood up and grabbed his TDI Vector, he helped Halifax and Collins up, once everyone stood up they ran to cover. "The RPGs are right up here, we need to destroy them, Miles, move your ass and fire that AT4" Collins said. "Alright sir, but just because you're greedy and don't want to use your grenades" Miles replied as he fired the AT4, upon the explosion, the RPG combatants died except one, he tried to crawl back but Collins shot him with his carbine. "Area cleared" Apache 6-1 team regrouped in the area where the RPG-7 combatants once stood. "We'll set a defensive perimeter here, reload if you need to" Halifax checked his M4 magazine, he changed it after noticing it was empty. Then they heard the sound of an engine. "What is that?" James turned around to see and saw a Fahd-280-30 Infantry Fighting Vehicle. "Shit, it's a Fahd" James pulled his Mortar Guidance System and tried to contact a mortar team. The mortar team received the coordinates and fired at the IFV, the IFV was destroyed and everyone cheered. "Good work James, now we wait for that MV-22B Osprey to come with that package" Just after Michael said this the Osprey arrived with a Humvee. "Great, it's here". The MEU teams got in their respective Humvees to scout the area for the later amphibious assaults. "USS America, this is MEU Team Apache 6-1, no remainders of the MERC around here, bring in the artillery" said James West as he oversaw the city skyline up ahead. "Roger that, USS America ''sending in 155mm artillery on landing craft" the radioman replied, and 3 LCACs with M109A6 howitzers landed on the coast of Sirte. The Humvees kept advancing into the city, Apache 6-1's Humvee took one of the streets as 2 other Humvees followed, but then, armored vehicles ambushed the Humvees. "Shit, Archangel, this is Apache 6-1, we have been ambushed by MERC combatants in the city, are those '109s ready?" James yelled at the radio dispatcher through the radio. "Affirmative, they're awaiting orders from you" Archangel replied. The M109s were in position and fired 155mm ammunition, the MERC vehicles never saw the incoming shelling. "Thanks a lot, we're good to go" that was all James said as his team got back in the Humvee. The Humvees moved Eastwards, they have arrived to establish a firebase in the city limits. "Archangel, this is Apache 6-1, we just took the outskirts of the city, we're ready to establish a firebase". Chapter 2 'March 21st, 2015, 1040 Hours' 'A USMC firebase established in Sirte, Libya''' It was a long fight at the beginning of the assault, Apache 6-1 had already rested and were awaiting new orders. James and Doug were sitting at the firebase. "Hey, who do you think is hotter, Cpt. Magdalene or Sgt. Mavis?" James asked. "They're married, I don't know" Doug replied. "Quit being so damn conservative, Doug. There's times when you have to enjoy life" James and Doug as usual, disagreeing in something, it was then when Miles sat down to talk to them. "What you piglets looking at?" ''Shit, not him again. ''Thought Douglas. "We're watching Magdalene and Mavis" James said, Miles' jaw dropped when he saw Magdalene's body, he wolf whistled at her. "Hey, but remember, calm down your urge to swing your rod" James said jokingly, both James and Doug laughed loudly. "Shut up, Jim. Why do people think I punched General Herbert because he caught me playing with meself?" Miles was enfuriated. "Because you were videochatting with your sister" Doug reminded Miles about his marriage with his sister, Doug and James laughed, Miles got angry and left. Then the air raid alarm started sounding. "Enemy MiG-21s, get to your positions!" a Marine yelled, James, Doug and Miles ran downstairs and met up with fellow marines. "Does anyone know where's a Stinger?" Doug asked one of the marines. "Shit, we left them in the trucks" about 5 MiG-21 fighter jets flew by and dropped cluster bombs at the base. "I'm gonna make a run for it" Doug was ready to jump out and get them, when he was about to run, Miles pulled him back and yelled. "NO! None of us is going to risk their lives for some missiles" "We'll shoot them down World War II style, get your weapons, we're bringing them down" James proposed to shoot them with small arms, they got ahold of their weapons and fired at one of the MiGs, one of the enemy jets was heavily damaged and ignited in mid-air, the pilot managed to eject and landed safely. George and Michael ran through the enemy gunfire from the Fishbeds and dolphin-dived to the underground shelter Douglas was in. "We got some Stingers with us" George said, he layed the Stingers on the floor. "Shoot 'em down with the Stingers". Michael aimed the Stinger at one MiG-21, the launcher locked on and Michael fired it. "Yeah, that's a hit" the MiG-21 spiraled in the skies before crashing in a hill.